Many designs of bird feeders allow seed to be gravity-fed to seed access stations at various levels, each such station typically being an aperture through which seed runs out on a shelf or tray to its angle of repose to be accessible to feeding birds. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,201,155 and 4,356,793 are typical of such gravity-fed multiple-station feeders. It is believed, however, that no prior bird feeder design permits seed to be directed through a single loading aperture to one or the other access stations which may be selected at will. It is also believed that no conventional bird feeder design permits different varieties of seed to be selectively delivered to chosen particular stations through a single loading aperture.
It is the principal object of this invention to achieve those ends of versatile storage and distribution. Another object of the invention is to provide a bird feeder assembled in modular form of separable units, many of them interchangeable, so that the feeder can be easily disassembled for washing and also constructed in various sizes by repeating units of the module.
Whenever the term "seed" is used herein it is intended to mean any particulate material consumed by birds, whether it be grain or seeds as such or ground matter such as shells, nuts stores or other grit.